sickkreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
End of Days: Infected vs. Mercs
End of Days: Infected vs. Mercs is an Xbox Live Indie Game released on December 27, 2011. It uses the "End Game" engine. Description A plague has devestated the world! Be a Mercenary and hunt down and kill the Infected to stop the plague, or make a last stand as the Infected in online team deathmatch. Free for all matches include a 'Head Fest' option, only head shots count and your head is twice its size! Intro Story It seems like a life time ago, it all happened so fast. No one knows where the plague came from. Was it a biological weapon, did we do it to ourselves? It doesn't matter now, because there is no cure. Society unraveled fast, violence, death, war and famine spread to every nation, every city. People began to hunt down and kill the infected, maybe that would stop the plague. Mercenary groups sprung up in every city, we began murdering the infected by the thousands. The plague is a slow death, the infected can handle weapons and defend themselves... before their minds are gone. I got infected today. I understand the infection now, the hunger for flesh, the lust for blood... I'M COMING FOR YOU! Game Modes Combat Training The only offline game mode. You choose your weapons and go through the map shooting cardboards with printed skins, shooting each gives you points as well as doing it fast and having good accuracy. If you get 7500 points, you unlock Smoke Grenades to use on Xbox Live game modes. Team Deathmatch Players play on teams called "Infected" and "Mercenaries", depending on what team you're in, your character will be different. You can choose your own loadout and skills. Free-For-All No teams, kill everyone you see. You can choose a character without any team restrictions. Head Fest! Same as Free-For-All, but only head shots count and your head is twice it's size! Weapons Assault Rifles *'Russian ' *'USA' (Unlocks at 20 kills with Rifles) *'SUB' (Unlocks at 50 kills with Rifles) *'Shotgun' (Unlocks at 80 kills with Rifles) *'NewTech' (Unlocks at 130 kills with Rifles) *'European' (Unlocks at 200 kills with Rifles) Pistols *'NineMil' *'FiftyCal' (Unlocks at 30 kills with Pistol) Grenades *'Frag Grenade' *'Smoke Grenade' (Unlocks achieving 7500 points on Combat Training) Others *'Knife' *'Throwing Knife' Skills You can select skills to have some vintages from the opponent, from increasing your health to reloading or running faster. You can have more than one skill, but you will have them separated between points. You can give each skills some points until it's full or not so full, and put the rest of the points on other skills to be balanced. You get points by killing and playing matches. *'Armor': Increased health. *'Commando': Faster reload, melee and weapon swap. *'Endurance': Further run distance. *'Run Speed': Faster run speed. *'Weapon Accuracy': Better accuracy sighted and from hip. *'Weapon Damage': Increased bullet damage Gallery EoD-InfectedVSMercs-Screen4.jpg|All the game features EoD-InfectedVSMercs-Screen1.jpg|USA weapon shooting to an enemy. EoD-InfectedVSMercs-Screen2.jpg|USA weapon reloading EoD-InfectedVSMercs-Screen3.jpg|A Mercenary shooting an Infected with a Sniper scope attached to his weapon Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Online Multiplayer Category:End of Days